Niall Horan
'Niall James Horan '(* 13. September 1993) ist Mitglied der britisch-irischen Boyband One Direction. thumb|Niall Horan Kindheit und Jugend Niall Horan wurde in Mullingar, County Westmeath, Irland geboren. Sein Vater ist Bobby Horan und seine Mutter Maura Gallagher. Seine Eltern ließen sich scheiden, als er fünf Jahre alt war. Er hat einen älteren Bruder namens Greg. Seine Schule hieß Coláiste Mhuire, eine christliche Jungendschule, und war in Mullingar. Trivia *Er hat eine große Liebe zum Essen *Sein Haar ist eigentlich braun, sie werden blond gefärbt seit der 12 Jahre alt ist *Er hat einen irischen Akzent *Er spricht fließend Spanisch *Seine "Horan-Hugs" sind sehr beliebt *Sein Lieblingsplatz ist bei Nandos *Sein Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau *Seine Augen sind hellblau, manche behaupten strahlendes Ozeanblau *Er spricht oft in seinem Schlaf, eine Schlafstörung, genannt Somniloquie *Er ist 1,73m groß *Er ist Linkshänder *Niall hat eine kleine Cousine Namens Annie, zu der hat er seit seiner Kindheit ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. *Er spielt die Gitarre mit der rechten Hand *Er ist das einzige Mitglied von One Direction, das nicht in England geboren wurde; sondern in Irland *Er skypt mit seiner Familie und engen Freunden im One Direction Tour-Bus. *Bevor die Band One Direction hieß schlug Niall vor, sie sollten "Niall and the Potatoes" heißen *Nialls Mikrofon hat die Farben der irischen Flagge, sie klebt an der Unterseite vom Mikrofon *Das einzige Buch, dass Niall jemals gelesen hat ist "To Kill a Mockingbird" ("Wer die Nachtigall stört") von Harper Lee *Seine Gitarre war das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er je erhalten hat *Niall ist es unangenehm wenn jemand über seinen Körper redet *Sein Lieblingsfach in der Schule war Geografie *In der Schule erschien er nicht zum Abschlussball *Er flucht eine ganze Menge *Er hat Klaustrophobie, also Platzangst *Er war mal in einem kleinen Aufzug mit 7 anderen Leuten, als dieser stecken blieb *Er ist das einzige Bandmitglied, das keine Tätowierung besitzt *Nialls Lieblingssongs sind "Fly Me to the Moon" von Frank Sinatra und "Boys of Summer" von Don Henley *Er mag auch "A Team" von Ed Sheeran und "Viva La Vida" von Coldplay . *Als er jünger war, hatte Niall Coulrophobia - die Angst vor Clowns *Nialls Lieblingsalbum ist "Bon Jovi - Greatest Hits" *Niall hatte Fische namens Tom und Jerry, aber sie starben, da sein Bruder Greg sie überfüttert hat *Niall ist ein riesiger Fan von Barack Obama *Nialls Neffe heißt Theo *Er hat eine Katze namens Jess *Er erklärte, dass seine Fans #CrazyMofos heißen *Er liebt es, Basketball zu spielen *Seine Lieblingstiere sind Giraffen *Sein Spitzname ist Nialler *Er ist ein großer Fußballfan *Er spielt Gitarre *Sein Lieblingsfilm ist Grease *Er mag Horrorfilme *Seine Lieblingsfarben: Blau und Grün *Er hasst es Fans weinen zu sehen - dann wird er traurig *Als Zayn den letzten Chip von Niall gegessen hatte, wollte Niall ihm die Hand abbeißen *Niall ist kuschelbedürftig *Er mag es, wenn Mädchen mehrere Sprachen sprechen können und/oder mit Akzent sprechen können *Er mag Mädchen die schüchtern sind *Er würde gerne mal einen Fan daten *Das Mädchen, welches er liebt, würde er nach Hause bringen, da er nicht will, dass ihr was zustößt *Er findet lustige Mädchen die sich nicht allzu ernst nehmen attraktiv *Grüne Augen bei Mädchen findet er attraktiv *Seine Augen findet er an sich selbst am schönsten *Er mag sein Lächeln nicht *Er findet es süß wenn Mädchen niesen *Sein erster Tweet war an Justin Bieber *Er ist ein Fan von Justin Bieber *Er singt laut unter der Dusche *In Peinlichen Situationen sagt er: Gummibärchen oder Cheesburger *Er hat Angst vor Spitzen, deshalb hat er auch kein echtes Tattoo *Er ist ein großer Fan von Michael Bublé Galerie Niall Horan.jpg HBWallpapers-95.jphoran-3436301200-1200 (1).jpg m_2771019_CQVI3GLbHyMQ.jpg Niall+Horan+Niall+Horan+Twitter+Pics+NkTdMU1M7wAx.jpg niall-horan.jpg Niall-Horan-2012-one-direction-32676643-1600-1198.jpg Niall-Horan-2013-one-direction-33260284-1001-1500.jpg Niall-Horan-New-Haircuts-Ideas-2013.png NiallHoran-niall-horan-30186846-1280-1024.jpg niall-horan-one-direction-hd-wallpaper-980x1024.jpg 0.jpg 6VDPVe.jpg 4A4DAEBD-EB0B-4BC4-9E71-B67A4D53ADDD.jpg 0E7F41F5-ECE3-4C07-927E-5734379DC23B.jpg 109.jpg 2747096_preview.jpg 4037110-256-k728555.jpg niall-horan-twitpic-167873.jpg boy-niall-horan-one-direction-Favim.com-434686.jpg 6667527_3e5cad7106_m.jpeg 3cbab2dd5cee431b2d420cb172fb0bd6.jpg 9vp4c6.jpg 5723770-256-k722749.jpg As_kph7CMAA3HBk.jpg image.png mdt-one-direction-1670427651.jpg birthday-348416719.jpg 83578135.png comic-niall-picture.jpg FFN_OneDirection_EXC_NHorsleyFF_072713_51166288.jpg harry_styles_niall_horan_candy.jpg media.jpg xposure-niall-horan-body-262565893.jpg wenn5911460.jpg|Niall's Birthday tumblr-tp-rqxuxpo-one-direction-1165585128.jpg crazy-mofos.jpg 407404-niall-horan.jpg 19nialler5.jpg 19nialler9.jpg tumblr-paoid-ruaccko-one-direction-54264847.jpg tumblr-omncl-resxpho-one-direction-923184998.jpg tumblr_mesu47EnlY1s025rqo1_500.png tumblr_mbbwhz41OA1rhf9lzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkizz2TR181rca6bco1_250.png pic_1379615066_3.jpg tumblr_mao9xzgufo1rouir7o1_500.png tumblr_lzmpdvGDWe1r7bxks.jpg sqpi-999061284.jpg sei-l-irlandese-più-bello-e-dolce-del-mondo-mullingar-ireland+1152_13477117165-tpfil02aw-18618.jpg 297c44d2e9cd253744cf070fc6d8b1bc.png large (5).png large (8).png large (9).jpg large (10).png large (12).jpg large (13).png large (14).jpg large (15).jpg large (16).jpg large (17).jpg large (18).jpg large (20).jpg large (21).jpg large (22).jpg large (23).jpg large (24).jpg large (25).jpg large (26).jpg large (28).jpg large (30).jpg large (31).jpg large (32).jpg large (34).jpg large (37).jpg large (38).jpg large (39).jpg large (40).jpg large (42).jpg xXx-Niall-xXx-niall-horan-27709046-500-500.jpg Niall :D.jpg Niall (blue eyes).jpg Zayn and Niall.jpg Externe Links *@NiallOfficial - Twitter *@niallhoran - Instagram Kategorie:Bandmitglied